megaman_nt_cyberversefandomcom-20200214-history
NetNavis
A NetNavi (ネットナビ, Nettonabi), or Navi (ナビ, Nabi) for short, which was derived from the term "Internet Navigator", is a main key concept in the MegaMan: NT Cyberverse, developed by Capcom. ".''" :—About NetNavis. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture A NetNavi is a sentient, or semi-sentient, computer program with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator and resides in his or her 'Personal Terminal, abbreviated as "PET". Specifically, the PET is a multipurpose device that is capable of acting in numerous functions, such as sending and receiving e-mail, acting as an alarm clock and calendar, and acting as a cell phone. Each of these functions is controlled by the NetNavi that resides within the PET under normal circumstances. A PET is, however, also capable of connecting to computerized devices, referred to as "Jacking In" (Plug-In), in which case the NetNavi is transferred to that device and may roam around it, affecting programs contained in that device as required, and moving through that device to any other devices connected to it, such as moving from a specific computer to the larger Internet. In addition, NetNavis may function as anti-virus software, directly combating the offending programs in an activity called "Virus Busting". Two NetNavis can also indeed even battle one another in "NetBattles," and are designated by the extension ".EXE". When NetNavis are defeated in these battles, they are usually logged out to avoid permanent damage, though if they're not logged out fast enough, or if they suffer a fatal blow, they will get deleted. For example, ProtoMan was deleted after getting hit by PharaohMan's piercing laser. NetNavis are given a unique personality that often reflects upon their operator's personality, and usually develops a strong friendship with their operators. NetNavis can also be used as assistants in their operator's occupation. Malicious users may use their Navi to hack into secure computer networks and commit crimes. Though these NetNavis are not technically viruses, they are treated as such. Functionally, these NetNavis are analogous to the Robot Masters of the original MegaMan series. Indeed, many of the NetNavis in the Battle Network series are similar in name, appearance, and concept to their corresponding classic Robot Masters, although not all Navis have a Robot Master equivalent, or vice-versa. There have been a few NetNavis based on characters from other MegaMan series as well, such as Colonel, Iris and Zero from the MegaMan X series and Glyde from the MegaMan Legends series. With the sole exception of Ring.EXE, all navis based on existing characters retains the full name. NetNavis have the ability to download Battle Chips for use in battle against viruses or each other. Certain NetNavis have elemental stereotypes that define their fighting styles and techniques. After powerful Navis are deleted, they leave behind junk data that resembles a ghost and gets carried off somewhere in the Net, as seen when certain areas, a stronger version of previously defeated Navis can be encountered as an apparition and fought. Also, in a request from MegaMan Battle Network 6 one must find the data of a certain Navi belonging to a certain old woman (who is actually someone who died a long time ago). Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Background Known Humans Supporting Heroes * '''MegaMan (メガマン, MegaMan) – Operated by Lan Hikari, MegaMan is the main Navi of the series. Originally Lan's twin brother Hub (Saito), he died at a young age due to a rare disease known as "HBD", but his personality was saved by their father, who was at the time working on a project to combine NetNavi programming with human DNA. This information was long withheld from Lan until MegaMan was fatally wounded by MagicMan in the first game. Subsequently, in order to save MegaMan, Lan installed a Hub.BAT file that brought the former’s programming into complete sync with Lan’s DNA (it had previously deviated by a tiny percentage to protect the two). Lan has been known to call him either "Hub" or "MegaMan" from this point on. * Roll (ロール, Rōru) - Operated by Mayl Sakurai, Roll is the series' main female Navi, and serves as MegaMan's love interest. While not as experienced in battle as MegaMan, Roll is often able to hold her own, and proves to be a valuable ally throughout the series. * GutsMan (ガッツマン, GattsuMan) - Operated by Dex Oyama, GutsMan is a large and strong Navi who believes that he and his operator are the greatest NetBattlers (they're unable to prove it, though). Despite this, they prove to be stong enough to assist Lan & MegaMan * Glide (グライド, Guraido) - Operated by Yai Ayanokoji, Glyde is a cyber-butler armed with rare and powerful chips to help defend himself. He is based on Glyde of the MegaMan Legends series. Allies * NumberMan (ナンバーマン, NanbāMan) - Operated by Higsby, NumberMan was originally a Navi in the criminal organization known as WWW, but, like his operator, turned over a new leaf due to MegaMan and Lan's influence. Afterwards, he is effectively the mascot for Higsby's Battle Chip shop, where the player can purchase chips or use the Number Trader he operates to trade chips for new ones and enter lottery numbers to get valuable chips. He later joins Team Colonel in order to gain self-confidence. * IceMan (アイスマン, AisuMan) - Operated by Dr. Froid's son, Tory. Both, IceMan and Tory were forced to work for the WWW to freeze the water supply of the town and then pollute it, when Troy's father was kidnapped by Maddy. In the anime, a distinguishing feature of IceMan that is brought up frequently later in the series is a birthmark on his rear end. He follows his operators orders quite well. * WoodMan (ウッドマン, UddoMan) - Operated by Sal, WoodMan is a Navi that has participated in the Eagle Tournament and was tricked into attacking Cielo Castillo's network in an attempt to make people see "nature's wrath." * SharkMan (シャークマン, ShākuMan) - Operated by Masa, SharkMan is an aquatic Navi who can swim through netspace as if it were water. * ProtoMan (プロトマン, PurotoMan) - Operated by Eugene Chaud, he and his operator are Official NetBattlers. They are considered to be MegaMan's and Lan's rivals, often working towards the same general goal but in substantially different manners. Weirdly, it is Chaud, and not ProtoMan, that shares the personality of the original series' ProtoMan. * SkullMan (スカルマン, SukaruMan) - Operated by Miyu, SkullMan is a Navi with the ability to break apart his body and attack in separate pieces. * Ring(リング, Ringu) - Operated by Mary Towa, Ring is a Navi who often argues with her operator over who is responsible for defeat. * TurboMan (ターボマン, TāboMan) - Operated by Kai Todoroki, TurboMan is a dragster Navi who idolizes MegaMan (just as his operator idolizes Lan). He is able to transform into a car to run over his enemies. * GateMan (ゲートマン, GētoMan) - Operated by Mr. Famous, GateMan is a Navi with various weapons hidden in the panel at his chest. He was the first contest-winning Navi design. * Punk (パンク, Panku) - Mr. Famous' second, highly customized Navi. He is the only one of Mr. Famous' Navis in all six games who was not designed by a fan. In combat, he invades the opponents area to strike and constantly moves around, making him increddibly tough. * KendoMan (ケンドーマン Kendōman) - Mr. Famous' third Navi, and a master of kendo. He was the winning design in the second contest. * ThunderMan (サンダーマン, SandāMan) - Operated by Raoul, ThunderMan is a Navi that can surround his enemies with clouds to hamper their movements. He reappears again in Battle Network 4 Red Sun as a competitor in the Red Sun Tournament. After defeating him, Megaman gains the Thunder Soul. * ToadMan (トードマン, TōdoMan) - Operated by Ribitta, ToadMan can launch song notes that paralyze opponents. Ribitta and ToadMan later join Team Colonel for reporting purposes. * QuickMan (クイックマン, KuikkuMan) - Operated by Speedy Dave, QuickMan is an incredibly fast Navi who was sent to destroy the Okuden Dam with explosives. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow Grave expatriates. * KnightMan (ナイトマン, NaitoMan) - Operated by Princess Pride, KnightMan originally worked for Grave, attacking a conference on the organization's activities, but like his operator, changes his ways by joining Team Colonel at MegaMan's request. * MoltanicMan (モルタニックマン MorutanikkuMan) - Operated by Fyrefox, A military-grade Navi and guardian under the control of a fireworks maker. Later Fyrefox's secret server was stolen from him by the WWW and becomes a member of Team Protoman. * KingMan (キングマン, KinguMan) - Operated by Tora, KingMan is a chess-themed Navi that can attack with chess pieces. He is one of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix. * HeavyMetalMan (ヘヴィメタルマン, HeviMetaruMan) - Operated by Tamako Shiraizumi, MetalMan is a heavily armored Navi. He makes a second appearance in Megaman Battle Network 4 Blue Moon as a participant in the Hawk tournament. After his defeat, Megaman gains the Metal Soul. * SpoutMan (スパウトマン, SupautoMan) - Operated by Shuko Kido, SpoutMan is a childlike Navi capable of flooding cyberspace when he cries. He provides both the Spout Soul ability in their respective games. * SearchMan (サーチマン, SāchiMan) - Operated by Raika, SearchMan is a soldier Navi armed with a sniper rifle in his right arm and the ability of camouflage. He joins Team ProtoMan at ProtoMan's request. * WindBlastMan (ウインドブラストマン, UindoBurasutoMan) - Operated by Lilly, WindMan causes a windstorm in cyberspace when his operator accidentally becomes drunk. He provides the Wind Soul in Red Sun. * TopMan (タップマン, TappuMan) - Operated by Tensuke Takumi, TopMan is a somewhat senile Navi. * MistMan (ミストマン, MisutoMan) - A genie Navi in a magic lamp from the Undernet ranked #2. The player may want to hit the lamp as MistMan is made up of mist (hence his name) and cannot be attacked normally. Only seen in White/original version of Mega Man Battle Network 3, except for his omega version. * JunkDataMan (ジャンクデータマン, JankuDētaMan) - He is a lonely Navi without an operator, born from junk data. Megaman claims the Junk Soul after defeating him in the Blue Moon Tournament. * Colonel (カーネル, Kāneru) - Operated by Baryl, Colonel is the head of an elite team of Navis who free the net from Nebula's influence. He appears again in BN6, as the leader of WWW, with his "good half" (taking the form of Iris) ripped out of him by Dr. Willy. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. * Iris (アイリス, Airisu) - Colonel's sister who was created from his kindness and weapons control program. After Baryl's father died, Colonel's emotion data was extracted by Dr. Wily and shaped into Iris, for use as a weapons control program. In both Battle Network 6, she travels around the real world via modified CopyBot. In the latter, she was instead created by Tadashi Hikari of Beyondard, and has the ability to erect barriers and bypass firewalls without interference. * GyroMan (ジャイロマン, Jairoman) - Operated by Charlie Airstar, GyroMan is a Navi that can transform into a helicopter. He joins Team ProtoMan at ProtoMan's request. * TomahawkMan (トマホークマン, TomahōkuMan) - Operated by Dingo, TomahawkMan is a Navi fashioned after a Native American warrior. Colonel convinces him to join Team Colonel. He fights using a tomahawk, and uses a totem pole to summon meteors, heal, and become invulnerable. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, he goes into battle with an eagle. * Meddy (メディ, Medi) - A nurse Navi operated by Jasmine. After encountering MegaMan in the UnderNet, Meddy joins Team ProtoMan. She and Roll are rivals for MegaMan's affections. * GridMan (グリッド, GuriddoMan) - Operated by Mr. Famous' apprentice, GridMan is modeled after a football player. Though he seems to swap positions at will, he can and will summon his "Team" to back him up. * RideMan (ライドマン, RaidoMan) - A cowboy-themed Navi that can rope his enemies to attack them at close range. * ChargeMan (チャージマン, ChājiMan) - Operated by Mr. Al Ferry, ChargeMan is a Navi based on a train. * SlashMan (スラッシュマン, SurasshuMan) - Operated by Ms. Pat Fahran, SlashMan is a Navi fitted with long claws. * TenguMan (テングマン, TenguMan) - Operated by Master Feng-Tian, TenguMan is a legendary Navi based on a Tengu. * GroundMan (グランドマン Gurandoman) - Operated by Moliarty, GroundMan is a Navi based on a drill vehicle. * DustMan (ダストマン, Dasutoman) - Operated by Mister Press, DustMan is a Navi based on a vacuum cleaner. * EraseMan (イレイズマン IreizuMan) - A demonic Navi that serves as a hitman belonging to Dark Scythe. Anti-Heroes * FlameMan (フレイムマン, FureimuMan) - Operated by Mr. Match, FlameMan is one of WWW's Navis who was witness to its downfall at the hands of MegaMan. He augments his abilities with candles. In the manga, he is depicted as a transformation of TorchMan through the use of Dark Power. ** HeatMan (ヒートマン, HītoMan) - Mr. Match's second Navi, HeatMan sabotages the SciLab heating system, overheating the building. He can enclose himself in a lighter for defense. He appears again in Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar as an ally and Megaman's first Link Navi partner. ** TorchMan (トーチマン, TōchiMan) - Mr. Match's third Navi. With his operator, TorchMan was responsible for computerized ovens attacking their owners. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. * ElecMan (エレキマン, ErekiMan) - Operated by Jack Zap/Count Zap, ElecMan is one of WWW's Navis and attacks the city's power plant. He can control and generate electricity. He appears under the control of Count Zap's wife, Ann. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. * WackoMan (ワコマン, WakoMan) - Operated by Ms. Maddy, WackoMan is one of WWW's Navis and attacks the city's traffic guidance system, changing all of the traffic lights from red to green and causing accidents. He is aided by two clown totems, and rides around on a Homing Ball (Tama). MegaMan first met him in IceMan's level where he seemed to be a peaceful Navi, but soon shows his true identity. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. * MagicMan (マジックマン, MajikkuMan) - Operated by Yahoot, MagicMan is one of WWW's Navis. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. * ShadowMan (シャドーマン, ShadōMan) - Operated by the mercenary, Dusk, ShadowMan has been hired for missions by the WWW, the Professor, Nebula (anime only), and Grave, with each of those assignments leading him into confrontations with MegaMan. However, he later on takes on a job working for Team Colonel when Nebula attacks the Internet. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. * BubbleMan (バブルマン, BaburuMan) - A Navi working for the WWW that was created by Dr. Wily who later becomes ShadeMan's most trusted ally, who frequently races back and forth between being a villain and Navi of neutral alignment. He assaults people with exploding bubbles from dishwashers built by the organization. BubbleMan is a coward, and retreats several times when encountered. * VineMan (バインマン BainMan) - Operated by Anetta, PlantMan steals a passcode for Alpha from a hospital, temporarily shutting down the systems and risking the life of one of Lan's friends, Mamoru. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. * Bass (バス, Basu) - Intended to be the first fully autonomous NetNavi, fully independent of an operator, Bass was falsely blamed for causing massive problems in Alpha, the original Internet, and was nearly killed by the SciLab Elite Corps. Because of this, Bass has hated humankind ever since. At one point, Sean Obihiro (Obihiro Shun) of Grave attempted to make a clone army of Bass copies, eventually leading to the accidental creation of the Grave Virus Beast. * MagnetMan (マグネットマン, MagunettoMan) - Operated first by Gauss Magnus, then by his daughter, Tesla Magnus, MagnetMan was a former Grave Navi who committed an act of airborne terrorism at Gauss' request. He hijacks a plane still in flight and wants to decimate the passengers. He's larger than his Mega Man series counterpart and his overdrive attack consists of him making a blue clone of himself and smashing together (red + blue attract each other). He later joined forces with Team ProtoMan. * Serenade (セレナード, Serenādo) - The ruler of the Undernet, and one of the few Navis to defeat Bass, Serenade was created by Dr. Urakawa. Extremely ambiguous in terms of gender, the subject is constantly debated among fans. He/she was referred to as a male in the American version of the game, and a female in the Japanese version of the manga, and even as both male and female in the English manga, but was confirmed by one of the game designers to be a sort of divine, perfect being that transcends gender. * SpikeMan (スパイクマン SupaikuMan) - Operated by Ms. Yuri, twin sister of Lan's teacher, Ms. Mari, NeedleMan is a Navi who speaks the yakuza dialect in the Japanese version. * HatMan (ハットマン, HattoMan) - Operated by Mr. Hat's son, Shuuichi. HatMan is a born magician. * ClockMan (クロックマン, KurokkuMan) - A NetNavi that can travel in time. * Zero (ゼロ, Zero) - Created by Dr. Wily and resurrected for the plans of the Professor, Zero is actually a Navi-like virus whose viral form can cause Navis to freeze or run wild. After his defeat, his viral nature may be sealed by Dr. Hikari given the attainment of "Mystery Data". In the anime, he is manufactured by the Professor to oversee the resurrection of the Super Cybeast, Grezar, but gradually develops a will of his own. Villains * SavageMan (サヴェッジマン SavejjiMan) - Operated by Takeo Inukai, SavageMan is an animalistic Navi working for the WWW. He invades the zoo systems, causing animals to go berserk through chips implanted in their bodies. He makes a second appearance later in the game as the 8th ranked navi. * DesertMan (デザートマン, DezātoMan) - Operated by Noboru Sunayama, DesertMan is a Navi that moves around in sand. Disguised as a generic Navi, he attempts to abduct ProtoMan in battle. * FlashMan (フラッシュマン, FurasshuMan) - Operated by Rei Saiko, FlashMan steals a passcode for Alpha from Lan's school, and hypnotizes his friends when they interfere. * VideoMan (ビデオマン, BideoMan) - Operated by Viddy Narcy, VideoMan is a Navi that can rewind to heal, and fast-forward to improve his speed. He attempts to force MegaMan to forfeit a battle by reversing his movements. * FurnaceMan (ファーナスマン FānasuMan) - Operated by Mr. Joe Mach of WWW, BlastMan is a fire-wielding Navi. He was also operated briefly by Mick. * TorpedoMan (トルペードマン, TorupētoMan) - Operated by Blackbeard of WWW, TorpedoMan is a Navi based on a submarine who ends all his sentences with "de a~ru" in the Japanese version and "Awooga" in the English version. * ElementMan (エレメントマン Erementoman) - Operated by Vic of WWW, ElementMan is a Navi capable of changing his battle element from Neutral to Wood, Fire, Elec, or Aqua. In the anime, he cannot say anything beyond "pikira." * JudgeMan (ジャッジマン, JajjiMan) - Operated by Prosecutor Ito of WWW, JudgeMan is a Navi based on books. * CircusMan (サーカスマン, SākasuMan) - Operated by Yuika of WWW, CircusMan is a clown-like Navi. * StoneMan (ストーンマン, SutōnMan) - Created by Dr. Wily, StoneMan is an independent Navi that works for the WWW and shuts down the city's subway system. * BlasterMan (ブラスターマン, BurasutāMan) - Created by Dr. Wily, BlasterMan is an independent Navi and guardian of the WWW server. He is not very intelligent, as he often uses Internet shorthand (e.g. "Who R U?") when speaking (in the English game). He was deleted when he self-destructed in order to prevent MegaMan from reaching the WWW Server. * PharaohMan (ファラオマン, FaraoMan) - An "Ultimate NetNavi" created by Tadashi Hikari and assigned to protect the most hidden secrets from invaders. * SnakeMan (スネークマン, SunēkuMan) - Operated by Ms. Millions, SnakeMan can hide in his jar for protection. * AirMan (エアーマン, EāMan) - Operated by Arashi Kazefuki, AirMan can form whirlwinds and merge them into one big tornado. He attacks the ventilation system in Yai's house, resulting in a buildup of dangerous gas. * FreezeMan (フリーズマン, FurīzuMan) - The top Navi of Grave. Originally operated by Sean Obihiro, FreezeMan locks up the environmental control systems around the cyberworld, resulting in earthquakes, floods, and heat waves worldwide. He can encase himself in ice for protection. * CopyMan (コピーマン, KopīMan) - A Navi from UnderNet ranked #3 with the ability to adopt the forms of other Navis. He takes on the appearance of GutsMan, and mimics his moves and abilities. His true form is unknown. It is unknown if NoodleMan in the anime has been based on CopyMan, because not only does he have the ability to transform, but, like CopyMan, took the form of GutsMan, adopting the name "NuggetsMan". * CutMan (カットマン, KattoMan) - Second-in-command NetNavi of the mercenary/assassin group that ShadowMan leads, CutMan idolizes ShadowMan and does his best to live up to his idol's expectations. He also has a group of five siblings, the CutMan Brothers, that constantly plot revenge for his demise. He is the only one of the original eight Robot Masters whose Navi counterpart did not appear in the first game. * PlanetMan (プラネットマン, PuranettoMan) - A mysterious Navi and temporary leader of the WWW whose origins are unknown. * DrillMan (ドリルマン, DoriruMan) - BubbleMan's cousin created by Dr. Wily who possesses the ability to dig underground and attack his enemies. DrillMan steals the computer system Alpha (Proto) from SciLab, and creates a wormhole leading into the UnderNet. * ShadeMan (シェードマン, ShēdoMan) - As the initial leader of the Darkloids, ShadeMan is a vampiric Solo NetNavi who frequently antagonizes MegaMan as well as (in a crossover with the Boktai series of video games) Django the Solar Boy. Unfortunately , he was later betrayed and overthrown by Dr. Regal, and is deleted by Cross Fusion LaserMan, only to return in through the Past Tunnel with the intent of transforming all Navis into Darkloids. * BowlMan (ボウルマン, BouruMan) - A Navi from the Undernet ranked #2. He's made up of bowling balls and pins, and even "bowls" straight at MegaMan. He is exclusive to the Blue/Black version of MegaMan Battle Network 3. * BurnerMan (バーナーマン, BānāMan) - Operated by Atsuki Homura, BurnerMan engages in a constant feud with TorchMan, similar to their operators. * GravityMan (グラビティマン, GurabitiMan) - Created by Professor WWW, GravityMan is a gravity-controlling Navi. * SparkMan (スパークマン, SupākuMan) - Operated by Terry JoMon, SparkMan can send electricity through his enemies with his prodlike arms. * FridgeMan (フリッジマン, FurijjiMan) - Operated by Ivan Chillski, FridgeMan hacks Sharo's weather control systems to cause a blizzard. * SwordMan (ソードマン, Sōdoman) - Created by the Professor, SwordMan is a Navi with three heads, each one with a different personality. * BrightMan (ブライトマン, BuraitoMan) - Operated by an unknown character, BrightMan is capable of deflecting attacks. He has a habit of snapping his fingers and shouting his trademark line: "Check it out!" * NovaMan (ノバマン, NobaMan) - Employed by the Professor, NovaMan is a Navi that might be small in size, but in actuality, is quite powerful. * LaserMan (レーザーマン, RēzāMan) - Operated by Dr. Regal, LaserMan is effectively the Navi in charge of Nebula, who was deleted at the hands of MegaMan in his attempt to control the asteroid that contained Duo. * JapanMan (ジャパンマン, JapanMan) - Serenade's bodyguard created by a SciLab team, JapanMan is extremely adept with his spear, able to project it over a wide area. He can also conquer the enemy area with tiny soldiers. He guards the Undernet Secret Server along with DarkMan. * Dark MegaMan (ダークメガマン, Dāku MegaMan) / MegaMan DS - The darkness within MegaMan released in physical form. He was created by Dr. Regal after MegaMan was infused with dark energy from a bite to the neck by ShadeMan. In addition to his Dark Chip arsenal, he could also predict Lan and MegaMan's battle patterns. He infiltrated Duo's comet, only to be impaled through the chest by Slur's sword. In an act of redemption, he sacrificed himself in an attempt to delete her, but was unsuccessful. * LarkMan (ラークマン RākuMan) - An independent Navi from the UnderNet who prides himself on being the "freest of all birds". * CosmoMan (コスモマン, KosumoMan) - Created by Dr. Regal, CosmoMan is the strongest of the four Darkloids and acts as leader after the demise of LaserMan. * BlizzardMan (ブリザードマン, BurizādoMan) - Created by Dr. Regal, BlizzardMan is a skiing, snowman-like Darkloid who takes over the ACDC Area. He also has a tendency to say "Whoosh!" at least once when he speaks in the English game. * CloudMan (クラウドマン, KuraudoMan) - Created by Dr. Regal, CloudMan is a Darkloid with a resemblance to the Japanese thunder god Raiden. * DarkMan (ダークマン, DākuMan) - An assassin Navi seeking to fight Serenade, but must first delete ten-thousand NetNavis. He guards the UnderNet Secret Server with YamatoMan, and can change his alignment between Fire, Elec, and Aqua elements. * JammingMan (ジャミングマン, JaminguMan) - An insect-like Elec Navi equipped with antennae that allows it to emit pulse signals to disrupt communication systems. In the anime, JammingMan cuts off access to the cyberworld during the Phantom Navi incident from within Science Labs. Its unique structural composition is the basis for the cache data duplicates of humans created by Cache in the final two episodes of the series. * Cache (キャッシュ Kyasshu) - Cache is the final boss of Phantom of Network, an entity born of the Cache Server. He has access to cache data, which allows him to create backup copies of Navis. In the anime, he is the source of the Phantom Navis, upon whom he bestows remnants of the Zero Virus to allow them to substantiate in the real world, and it is his intention that all existence be consumed into his growing body. Other featured characters Gallery Heroes File:Megaman-mega-man-nt-warrior-26_1.png|MegaMan Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains File:LaserMan_Portrait.png|LaserMan Other featured characters History Past Early History Synopsis Modern Day See also External links * Humans Wikipedia * NetNavis MMKB Notes & Trivia * ... Category:NetNavis